A New Hero in the Pegasus Galaxy
by Capricorn7
Summary: A new hero has arrived in the Pegasus Galaxy. Read and learn about Harry Potter's adventures in the Pegasus Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

A New Hero in the Pegasus Galaxy

 **This is a Harry Potter and Stargate Atlantis crossover. I own neither of these franchises and they belong to their collective owners. I don't make any money from writing this story, just doing it for fun. I am still relatively new to writing stories especially here on Fanfiction, so any tips and ideas you want to give would be greatly appreciated. Please review with constructive criticism only.**

" **NEVER IN THE FIELD OF HUMAN CONFLICT WAS SO MUCH OWED BY SO MANY TO SO FEW."**

 **-WINSTON CHURCHILL**

 **Prologue/Chapter 1: Great Pain**

Pain. Searing Pain.

Harry felt like something was being forcefully pulled out of him. It was like someone was ripping his heart from his chest. With one last guttural and unearthly scream, darkness soon overtook Harry Potter.

On the Ascended Plane, Ganos Lal, or more commonly known as Morgana Le Fey, was looking down upon her and Moros' last living descendant, Harry Potter. He has made her so proud by standing up for others especially the ones who had despised his name earlier this year. She looks closer at her descendant and a great pang hits her heart as she realizes that his battle against Tom Riddle has damaged his ability to manipulate zero point energy, or as the Alteran descendants now call it magic. It's tragic really seeing what her people have become, they were once the most technologically advanced society in the galaxy not anymore she was thinking to herself. She eventually thought of Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore was a manipulator, but he did manipulate things with the best of intentions.

Harry's body lay on a bed in the Hospital Wing at the ancient castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If it wasn't for a steady rhythm of his chest rising and falling, one would think that he was dead. Harry's body itself has gone through a huge change and his body is literally drained of magic. Albus Dumbledore was outside the Hospital Wing pacing and talking to himself, "How could this have happened. Harry Potter is the Chosen One, how can he be a squib. His magical core is damaged beyond their ability to repair, there is nothing we can do to help him regain control of his magic. I have failed the boy his entire life. I only wanted to protect him and keep him from becoming arrogant. He is like a grandson to me." Those final thoughts actually made Dumbledore start crying. He started blaming himself for Harry's terrible childhood, the near death experiences at Hogwarts, and most of all this he ignored Harry hoping that Tom would focus on him more instead of Harry. If the battle at the Ministry hadn't happened then Harry would be fine. That thought was like another knife going into his heart.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, a fight was going on. Ronald Weasley, supposed best friend of Harry Potter, overheard Madam Pomphrey tell Professor Dumbledore that Harry Potter is now a squib. Once he heard that he went back to the Common Room and started telling everybody Harry was a squib and it was all his fault he was one. Ron blamed Harry for his condition stating that Harry shouldn't have gone off and led others to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hermione Granger, the third member of the 'Golden Trio', stood up to Ron and defended Harry and his choices. The argument between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger was apocalyptic. This is the day the 'Golden Trio' became the 'Golden Duo'. Ronald Weasley told everybody that Harry Potter was even worse than Neville Longbottom, it was clear to all that Ron Weasley thought that he was superior to Harry Potter now that he couldn't ride Potter's coat tails.

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office as Fawkes trilled sadly, "Yes Fawkes I know. It is all my fault Harry has suffered so much. I just wanted to protect him, my old friend. Tom hit Harry with several specialized spells that destroyed the Horcux in Harry, but I suspect all of Tom's horcruxes were destroyed as well. They must have all been linked together, at least Mr. Potter doesn't have to die now. Those spells did permanently damage Harry's core though, he will be looked down upon forever now. He was a hero to the Wizarding World now they will scorn him. The only good thing I can see is that he won't die, unfortunately the Potters spent most of their money in the First War against Tom", Dumbledore told his friend and familiar phoenix, Fawkes.

In the Hospital Wing, Harry Potter was no longer in a coma, yet was not awake either. "Hello Harry I'm glad you are doing better", a voice called towards Harry who was standing in pure darkness. Harry immediately went into a defensive stance and tried to find his wand, "Who are you, what are you, and where am I", Harry yelled out to the voice then noticed that he didn't feel any pain whatsoever in fact he felt good even though he was surrounded by pure darkness that seemed like nothingness, like the night sky with no stars or moon. Suddenly without warning a bright light appeared and starting come towards him. The bright light finally materialized into a beautiful woman with shoulder length black hair, with noble features that would make her pass for nobility, and a kind smile on her face. She still glowed but wasn't nearly as blinding as before. She finally spoke again," Hello Harry, I am Ganos Lal or you may know me better as Morgana Le Fey", seeing Harry tense up she immediately continued talking," you have no need to fear me child I am nothing like what the stories say of me. Yes, I disagreed with Merlin or as I knew him Moros several times, but I wasn't evil nor did I hate him in fact I married him. The truth is you are mine and Merlin's last living descendant. I am from a race known as Alteran, we were the most advanced technological race in the galaxy before we settled on this planet and intermarried with the humans of Terra. You, Harry, are descended from Alterans just as all witches and wizards are. We had the ability to ascend to higher plane of existence, but our descendants became backward in technology and wisdom. You have currently lost the ability to manipulate zero point energy, harry, but something remarkable has happened you have actually become an Alteran in body completely, you have also inherited the ability to heal. That ability was quite common among our people towards the end. My time is coming to a close the others have laws against helping the lower planes. Harry, you need to claim your inheritance at Gringotts quickly. You are a descendant of Morgana Le Fey, Merlin, and Godric Gryffindor. You will inherit great amounts of wealth and books from me and Merlin, and will become the Duke of Gryffindor and will be 25th in line for the throne of Britain (Yes that is completely made up). I must go now grandson, but know this you have made me incredibly proud of you and a true warrior defends the innocent and weak." And with that she was gone. Harry also saw light breaking through the darkness and walked towards the light. He finally walked straight into the light and when he next opened his eyes he was shocked by what he saw.

 **Please review and let me know what you think of this story. Yes, I have decided to put the Royal Family of Britain in my story. This is obviously fanfiction so this does in no way reflect the actual Royal Family. Constructive criticism only please.**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Hero in the Pegasus Galaxy

 **Please review with constructive criticism and let me know what you think. Remember I am a novice writer, so ideas and pointers are extremely welcome. Now I will explain a few things from the first chapter. Harry Potter's magical core is damaged at the Battle in the Atrium against Voldemort. Witches and Wizards are basically half-Alteran it's how they are able to do magic or as the Alteran's called it manipulating zero point energy. Harry has now unlocked his full heritage and is biologically a full Alteran. He is unable to manipulate zero point energy/magic. The one gift he still has is the gift of healing, he can heal people who are on the verge of death, but it will physically exhaust him if he does it a lot at one time.**

" **EVERY NEW BEGINNING COMES FROM SOME OTHER BEGINNING'S END."**

 **-AUTHOR UNKNOWN**

 **Chapter 2: New Beginnings**

Harry Potter was shocked by what he saw when he opened his eyes. He saw Professor Dumbledore looking the most heartbroken and lost he has ever seen. Just looking at the Headmaster look like that was making Harry uncomfortable.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, are you alright? You don't look so well, sir", Harry said to his mentor and grandfather figure.

"Ah Harry my boy it does my heart good to see awake and well", the Headmaster said with a sincere smile, though Harry could see that Professor Dumbledore was still troubled. Professor Dumbledore knew that Harry could tell he was still troubled and decided to tell Harry everything, "Harry there is some troubling news I need to tell you. Harry your magical core has been damaged greatly beyond our ability to heal. You will not be able to use magic anymore, Harry. You're basically a squib. You won't be able to stay here at Hogwarts anymore I'm afraid. It won't be safe for you and the Governors will not allow you to stay anyway since you no longer possess the ability to use magic-" Professor Dumbledore was interrupted from continuing his painful conversation when Professor Severus Snape came striding into the infirmary, his robes billowing behind him.

"Ah Severus what can I do for you", Professor Dumbledore asked the Head of Slytherin House.

"What is Potter still doing here, Headmaster. He is now a squib no better than a Muggle, and he certainly has no place here anymore", Professor Snape asked the Headmaster with a smugness in his voice and sneer towards Harry who was still laying in his hospital bed.

"Severus we will discuss this in a few moments in my office", the Headmaster told Professor Snape in a stern voice that left no room for argument. Professor Snape sneered one last time at Harry Potter before turning and walking out of the infirmary, his robes billowing behind him as normal.

Professor Dumbledore sighed once Professor Snape left the room. "Harry I'm sorry for that. Professor Snape has never been one to hide his contempt for you, just as you have never been one to hide yours for him. Alas, though Professor Snape is correct you will not be able to stay here at Hogwarts any longer since you would technically be classed as a squib or near squib at best. The Governors and the Ministry won't allow you to stay and my hands are tied in this situation, Harry. I am so sorry I have failed you, your entire life. I was the one who put you with your relatives for safety, yet you was always in danger here at school, and finally I couldn't keep Tom away from you. Professor McGonagall will take you to get your belongings before you leave Hogwarts. Oh and Harry before you leave the Wizarding World I would go to Gringotts and claim your inheritance there is so much I wanted to tell and teach you my boy", Professor Dumbledore told Harry as he left the infirmary to go to his office, the usual twinkle in his eyes gone showing how guilty and sad he felt for failing his surrogate grandson.

In the Headmasters office, Professor Dumbledore has just walked through the door into his office. "Now Severus what was that in the infirmary with Mr. Potter? Do you hold such a grudge against James Potter that you must hate his son who is nothing like his father. Harry is the exact opposite of James Potter, Severus. You yourself are acting like James Potter in his youth bullying people, and I have overlooked it for far too long. I don't care about you favoring Slytherin's they need someone on their side here, but the way you bully the others is wrong and I will tolerate it no longer. Have you forgotten Severus that Harry Potter is also the son of Lily? How would she feel about the way you have treated her son? You may leave now Severus but remember what I told you no more bullying students of other houses", Professor Dumbledore told Professor Snape with steel in his voice. Professor Snape then left the Headmaster's office.

"Well Fawkes at least young Mr. Potter will get the chance to grow up and have a family now, hopefully. And it appears that somehow his eyesight has been repaired since he no longer needs glasses to see hmm…. I wonder how long it will take for him to realize that he no longer has to wear glasses. I just have to stop Tom first though for him to have a nice and normal life, but how did this happen my friend, what about the prophecy", Professor Dumbledore asked his phoenix companion as he stroked Fawkes feathers.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor, has just arrived at the infirmary. She takes a deep breath steadying her nerves and heart as she is about to escort the son of two of her favorite students back to his dorm to collect his belongings. "Come along Mr. Potter let's go collect your belongings", she said briskly as entered the infirmary. Harry followed Professor McGonagall back to the dorms. On their walk to the dormitories Professor McGonagall started talking to Harry, "I am sorry Mr. Potter that you cannot stay here at Hogwarts. I will miss having you around even with all your adventures with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Speaking of your friends Mr. Potter, I feel I should warn you that your friend Mr. Weasley has been saying some terrible things about you while you were in the infirmary. It appears that despite your former friendship, he believes he is now superior to you now that you are unable to use magic. In his opinion you are no better than a common Muggle, and it has caused quite a fight between Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley." "What Ron wouldn't say anything like that, he was my first friend, he wouldn't", Harry said before thinking about all the times Ron proved himself to be a jealous and fickle friend. The truth finally hit him full on when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron wasn't a true friend. That fact hurt him badly since Ron was his first friend, but he was comforted that he still had Hermione as a friend.

When they made it up into the dormitory, Harry was glad nobody else was in there as he looked around at the room that had been his for the last 5 years. Tears stung at the edge of his eyes, threatening to come down. He was being forced to leave the only place he felt was home. He quickly got all his belongings together and put them in his trunk. He also had Hedwig in her cage. Professor McGonagall levitated Harry's trunk for him as he carried Hedwig out of the dormitory. Once they reached the common room, Harry was suddenly pulled into a crushing hug by his friend, Hermione Granger. "Now Harry, I want you to write all the time to me and let me know how you are, and I will do the same. Oh it's just dreadful that you have to leave. If you need anything just let me know, Harry", she told him before biting on her lower lip. "Of course I'll write Hermione. I'll write as often as I can", Harry told her with a smile before following Professor McGonagall out of the common room so they can make their way to Hogsmeade so that he can take a portkey to the Ministry of Magic to talk with the liaison between the Magical and Muggle world, Joseph Connor.

As they reached the Three Broomsticks, they saw that Professor Dumbledore was already there to meet them. As they reached Professor Dumbledore he spoke, "Ah there you are Harry m'boy. I hoped you wouldn't mind if I was the one to escort you to the Ministry. Oh and before I forget I have something for you", he then proceeded to give Harry the sword of Godric Gryffindor before continuing speaking, "In your second year I told you only a true Gryffindor could've pulled that sword from the sorting hat. I never realized how correct I was in that statement. It took me some time but I have been able to track your family tree all the way back to Godric Gryffindor himself. Now that is the reason why the sword didn't go back to the hat like it was supposed to. The sword itself has bonded itself to you just as it did with your ancestor. Your descendants will all be able to use the sword as well. Well the sword is now yours for all time use it well, Harry." Once he said that he pulled out a locket and told him to touch it. Harry who now had the sword of Gryffindor on his hip and Hedwig in her cage in one hand touched the locket and was transported in the familiar navel pulling way as soon as Dumbledore who grabbed Harry's trunk said, "Away."

 **Well there's the second chapter I hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think. Remember I'm a novice writer so constructive criticism only.**


End file.
